Tudo
by Lady Murder
Summary: Não era amizade, nem luxúria. Somente... Tudo. - ItaKaka - Desafio dos 15 drabbles de casais perfeitos
1. Máscara

**Disclaimer: **Naruto não me pertence, acho que a Tsugumi Ohba já tem preocupações de mais com Death Note, não?

**-x-**

**Resposta ao Desafio 15 drabbles de casais perfeitos com a Chibi Anne**

**-x-**

**Máscara**

Itachi odiava aquela máscara de Kakashi. Odiava aquele pedaço de pano que cobria o rosto perfeito dele. E ele insistia em usá-la.

Odiava não poder ver diariamente aquele rosto bonito e sério. Toda vez que via aquela máscara, sentia o ímpeto de arrancá-la. Mas se segurava. Afinal, ele tinha sua própria máscara. Só que está ninguém via.

Todas as vezes que se encontravam a sós, a primeira coisa que Itachi fazia era arrancar aquela maldita máscara.

Mas não nessa noite.

Kakashi entrou no aposento e, antes que Itachi fizesse alguma coisa, ele disse:

- Por favor, rasgue essa sua máscara.

-x-

**N/A:** Bem, esse foi um desafio que eu fiz com a Chibi Anne (sobrinhaaa). Desculpem-me se ficou tosco, mas prometo que irei melhorar 8D. São 15 drabbles de temas diferentes e não-ligados. Então é isso... Reviews?


	2. Amizade

**Disclaimer: **Naruto não me pertence. Se não você acha que Itachi e Kakashi estariam tão distantes um do outro assim? 8D.

**-x-**

**Resposta ao desafio dos 15 drabbles de casais perfeitos**

**-x-**

**Amizade**

Aquilo não era só amizade. Nunca foi. Mesmo quando tudo não passava de troca de olhares, não era amizade. Sempre foi algo mais, sempre foi tudo.

Kakashi sempre se sentiu assim, em relação à Itachi. Ele nunca o considerou um amigo, nem quando se conheceram. No primeiro momento em que bateu os olhos naquele rapaz, percebeu que a amizade nunca cresceria ali. Crescia algo maior. Bem maior.

Não sabia se Itachi pensava o mesmo, mas sabia que ele sabia que Kakashi não o considerava seu amigo. E sempre foi assim. Sempre sendo algo mais. Algo bem mais que uma amizade.

E, afinal, Kakashi não beija seus amigos.

-x-

**N/A:** Bem, mais um drabble 8D. Eu já disse que tenho uma tara por esse casal? xD. Bem, vamos às respostas das reviews:

**Srta. Abracadabra: **Sim, suuper sexy 8D

**Chibi Anne: **Brigada 8D. Que nada, você escreve SUPER bem!! Sim, desafios ownam 8D. Mal posso esperar por mais da sua D. Beijão o/

**Mr. Montagh: **Sim, é yaoi e você leu, baby xD. Sim, tudo pela mamãe aqui xD. Brigada o/. Beijão.


	3. Toque

**Disclaimer: **Naruto não me pertence. Mas cada vez mais o Itachi é meu xD.

**-x-**

**Resposta ao Desafio dos 15 Drabbles da casais perfeitos com a Chibi Anne**

**-x-**

**Toque**

Por mais que Itachi não quisesse admitir, o toque de Kakashi o fazia estremecer. Era um toque calmo, sutil, mas cheio de intenções.

Itachi sentia inúmeras emoções ao sentir o toque de Kakashi. Prazer, ódio, dor, alívio, felicidade...

Sentir aquele toque em sua pele virara seu vício. Não conseguia mais passar um dia sem senti-lo em si. Queria sentir aquele toque por todo o seu corpo, percorrendo cada parte dele. Lhe dando prazer cada vez que a ponta de um dedo tocava sua pele.

E é claro que cada vez que Kakashi fazia isso ele tinha sua recompensa. Uma que não se limitava apenas a toques.

-x-

**N/A: **Apesar de ter ficado estranho, gostei desse drabble. Não pergunte porque xD. Nham, depois respondo as reviews xD. Baaai o/.


	4. Medo

**Disclaimer: **Naruto não me pertence e ponto final! Não adianta insistir!

**-x-**

**Medo**

Kakashi sempre teve medo de Itachi. Nunca soube exatamente porque, mas sempre teve. Talvez fosse por aquele jeito sempre sombrio dele, ou o modo como ele se mostrava obsessivo com algumas coisas. Mas, talvez, o que o desse mais medo fosse aquele olhar.

Sombrio, frio, direto. Dava arrepios em Kakashi.

Aquele medo o perseguia, mas em vez de ele fugir de Itachi para fugir do medo, ele ia cada vez mais para perto. Cada vez mais. Mesmo com medo daquele corpo, Kakashi o queria. E muito.

Bem, talvez o medo o atraísse.

**-x-**

**N/A: **Oie, babys! Bem, mais um agora . Espero que tenham gostado D. Hm, obrigada pelas reviews \o/. Amo vocês, mas não vou responder as reviews hoje xD.

Beijão o/


	5. Olhar

**Disclaimer: Naruto não me pertence. Estou super ocupada ajudando o Edward a achar a Pedra Filosofal xD.**

**-x-**

**Resposta ao Desafio dos 15 drabbles de casais perfeitos**

**-x-**

**Olhar**

O olhar de Itachi era penetrante. Mais que isso, ele praticamente perfurava a pele de Kakashi. Kakashi nunca havia conseguido fugir dele. Toda vez que o Uchiha o encarava, ele parava, não conseguia olhar para outra coisa. E o arrepio... Sempre vinha o arrepio depois do olhar.

Kakashi temia um pouco aquele olhar, mas a verdade era que gostava. Gostava do modo como Itachi o olhava, era como se dissesse que ele era seu. Kakashi gostava daquilo. Às vezes, só de brincadeira, fingia dar em cima de Anko, só para ver a reação do olhar de Itachi. E não se arrependia, pois ali estava o ciúme. Mas Itachi não deixava barato. O castigo de Kakashi sempre vinha a noite...

**-x-**

**N/A: **OMG! FÉRIAS!! Ou seja: várias fanfics att!! Bem, this is. Beijos xuxus, amo vocês!


	6. Encontro

**Disclaimer: **Naruto não me pertence. Acha que o Itachi estaria morto e o Sasuke vivo se pertencesse?

**-x-**

**Resposta ao Desafio dos 15 drabbles de casais perfeitos com a Chibi Anne**

**-x-**

**Encontro**

Os encontros com Kakashi sempre foram perigosos. Itachi sempre ia escondido e Kakashi fazia o mesmo. Sempre naquele lugar, naquela caverna.

Itachi, por mais que não quisesse admitir, ansiava por aqueles encontros. Já havia se acostumado a ter o corpo de Kakashi sob o seu. O seu corpo já clamava por aquele.

Itachi queria os encontros todo dia, mas ficava cada vez mais sujo. Mais errado. Mais perigoso.

Bem, o perigo sempre o atraiu.

**-x-**

**N/A: **Weee, mais um -. Estamos quase lá, né sobrinha??

Enfim, gostei desse \o/.

Agradeço os comentários maravilhosos que vocês mandam! Não sabem como me faz bem -.

Beijão o/


	7. Luxúria

**Disclaimer: **Naruto não me pertence, já falei.

**-x-**

**Resposta ao Desafio dos 15 drabbles da casais mais perfeitos com a Chibi Anne**

**-x-**

**Luxúria**

Por mais que Itachi afirmasse, ele sabia que não era só luxúria. Ele sabia que, por mais que desejasse tanto o corpo de Kakashi, era mais que luxúria.

Itachi já queria mais outro corpo, outra boca, outra pessoa. Não queria mais se limitar a encontros noturnos, onde a luxúria clamava. Por ele, se eles simplesmente se sentassem a beira de um lago com a boca de Kakashi sobre a sua já estaria bom.

Itachi sabia que estava enlouquecendo. Sabia que não deveria ser assim. Sabia que deveria estacionar na luxúria.

E, por isso, a quantidade de noites de encontro aumentou. E muito.

**-x-**

**N/A: **Você esperava um drabble super quente, não? Pois é, eu também. Mas não sei o que me deu e eu fiz isso xD.

Nha, eu gostei, achei fofinho D.

Bem, o Itachi pode ter parecido meio uke aqui, mas não se engane. Eu nunca faria o Itachi uke, xD.

Obrigada pelas maravilhosas reviews o/. Amo vocês!


	8. Dor

**Disclaimer: **Naruto me pertence. E note o meu sarcasmo nessa frase xD.

**-x-**

**Resposta ao Desafio de 15 drabbles mais perfeitos com Chibi Anne**

**-x-**

**Dor**

Não existia dor para Kakashi quando ele estava com Itachi. Nunca existiu. Só existia prazer, muito prazer.

A dor foi esquecida desde a primeira vez. Desde a primeira vez que Itachi penetrou em seu corpo.

Se Kakashi gemia, era de prazer. Se ele arqueava suas costas, era de prazer. Se ele mordia o lábio inferior, era de prazer.

Dor? Quem pensava em dor quando tinha Itachi fazendo _coisas _com suas mãos em partes impróprias?

**-x-**

**N/A: **Oieee! Bem, um drabble hot pra vocês, xuxus.

Nada mais a dizer, vamos às reviews o:

**- Chibi Anne – **8D. Está aqui o hot que pediu o/. Espero que esteja bom n.n. Sim, está acabando i.i. Beijos!

- **Chuck Lil - **-bate- Eu sei que ficou uke u.u . Mas e agora? Quem é o uke, ham? Uahauhaha. Beijos!


	9. Distância

**Disclaimer: **Naruto não me pertence. Eu já disse, e disse, e disse, e disse...

**-x-**

**Resposta ao Desafio de 15 drabbles de casais perfeitos com a Chibi Anne**

**-x-**

**Distância**

Itachi tentava manter distância. Tentava parecer o mais frio, o mais longe possível. Tentava afastar Kakashi com isso.

Mesmo nas noites mais quentes, ele tentava deixar claro que estava distante. Que não estava realmente ali. Que não queria nenhuma proximidade.

Mas ele sabia que não conseguia enganar Kakashi. Por mais distante que Itachi pudesse parecer, Kakashi sabia que o Uchiha estava perto dele. E como sabia.

Itachi só queria manter-se longe o bastante para a hora do adeus.

**-x-**

**N/A: **Yooo!

Bem, essa distância ficou meio perto, ham? (?)

Er...

Preguiça de responder as reviews i.i.

Amo³ vocês!

Beijos!


End file.
